Moment of Heat
by RitsuAoi
Summary: Sweden and Finland left Denmark, the said one developing stalker issues before Sweden comes back. How will Denmark react? What will he do to make his Su stay? COMPLETE -SEX SCENE-


**Moment of heat**

It's not the first time he observed them like some kind of stalker since Sweden ran off with Finland; Denmark adjusted his hat and swallowed lightly while focusing on the seemingly happy-go-lucky couple in front of him trying to choose matching cups for their new home.  
>He never understood what his beloved Sweden saw in Finland.<p>

What does he have that I don't? Denmark thought while staring at the cheerful smile of the shorter male in front of him, Finland looked up and showed Sweden a pair of strawberry cups, seeming to suggesting something before the cold male with his usual care-face nodded and watched the smaller one run off with the cups.

So they're getting those?  
>The stalker shook his head and sighed deeply, until this day, he had no idea what Sweden liked or disliked, he never realized how important the other was until the day he found the empty room with that simple note saying goodbye. He had never felt lonely before Sweden left him with Finland, never tasted the bitter jealousy until he saw them together now.<br>Is Sweden sleeping with him? Will Finland be the man to hear his moans this time? Feel the warmth of his skin and watch the pale cheeks turn into an adorable pink shade in his place?  
>A side of Sweden that he thought he was the only one to witness.<p>

Shifting where he stood once again, he dropped the sunglasses and stuffed his hands into the pockets, turning and walking back to his own massive and empty castle.  
>He sat on the throne and twirled the hat with a finger, a bored look expressed on his face as an unusual shade of sorrow appeared on his face.<p>

"… You… "  
>Sweden had been observing Denmark for a long time; he had expected the male to leave the throne room so he could get up and gather the things they left in the castle, but when he noticed the dark aura around the usual goofy and loud male he couldn't help but to feel a sudden painful knot in his chest. Denmark seemed so lonely.<p>

And when the said blonde looked up with hopeful eyes, Sweden couldn't get out what he wanted to say to begin with. He had noticed the stalking Denmark, and found it awfully annoying. Although right now…  
>Biting onto his bottom lip, he looked away quietly when he felt the familiar strong arms around him, his hand hesitated before reaching up to stroke Denmark's back lightly, a sign of comfort.<p>

"Don't. Don't speak; let me hold you, just a minute or two." Denmark murmured into Sweden's neck, and shut his eyes, his handsome face twisted by agony and pain, the scent of this man's skin, the warmth, he would lose it all if he let go now.

Sweden didn't know how to react, Denmark never listened to anything he had to say and never cared about anything before, yet this time he had shown signs of emotions that confused him.

When he finally felt the arms loosen around him, he sighed in relief and was about to move away, but Denmark pulled him back again and attached his lips onto his own. He tasted of liquor and an odd sweetness that lured him in to part the cupid bows.  
>His tongue desperately seeked for his, their limbs tangled together as Denmark pushed down Sweden onto the floor. None of them knew what to feel, the silence rested between them as their skins collided. The sneaky Danish male had managed to sneak off Sweden's clothes, and revealed the naked skin, his lips capturing a nipple to elect a lustful moan from the other.<p>

There was no need to say anything; they both knew what to do.

Strong hand yanking shorter and refined blonde hair, his erection pushed apart the soft lips to be lubricated, small wet noises filled with lust escaping when he moved his hips to thrust deeper down Sweden's throat, and finally a painful muffled groan when he pulled away, only to rapidly slip two digits into the tight warm abyss between creamy thighs.

"Ahn… S-Su…"

Deep sensual voice, calling for his lover when he buried himself into the ring of muscle that easily relaxed by pure reflex, slick wet skin slapped against each other when Denmark plunged deeper and deeper into the writhing Sweden beneath him.

Their lips meeting and teasing each other between the lustful pants, before the entwined fingers wrapped around the hand beneath it, tightening the hold, picking up the pace. His teeth nibbling the soft lips, seeking for the climax that would ease his pain and end the suffering, perhaps for good.

They never looked into each other's eyes, knowing they would give in and lose themselves to more than pure physical lust.

"I'm cumming." Sweden groaned quietly and looked away with an annoyed and slightly embarrassed look, his body tensing around the other while he felt a heat fill him up, a moan followed by a whisper next to his ear.

Explosion. Fireworks.

…

…and then, it was all over.  
>Denmark was the one to get up first, he had been greedily lapping up his lover's seeds and wiped his lips lazily before grabbing Sweden's shirt and tossed it at him without a word.<p>

There was nothing left to say, Su knew his feelings, and if he felt the same he would come back to him, if not, he would simply have to fight him back. Standing up with his pants loosely hanging around his hips, Denmark sat on the throne and adjusted the hat he just picked up and placed on his own head.

His eyes observing Sweden as the prude male got dressed, before he shut them and leaned back, resting from the physical activity. When he opened them again, Sweden was gone.

…

On his way back home to Finland, Sweden touched his lips where Denmark had kissed him, and smirked lightly, looking down and pushing up his glasses, he recalled what the other had whispered in his ear while reaching his climax.

_I love you, Su_

**THE END**

**:-:**

**AN: I hope you people waiting for me to update the other fics won't rage on me. I will update when I find the inspiration, they're not dropped... yet.**

**Anyway, Review.**


End file.
